


Weight Of The World

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Concerned Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is reckless, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Set After Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Pidge hates not having the Healing Pods anymore. She hates having to keep bandaging up herself and her teammates after most of their battles.But she hates Lance getting hurt even more than that.Oh Quiznak... This is what a crush is, isn't it?





	Weight Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/gifts).



> Written for @Altamiya as part of our server's exchange. This was my first time writing some Plance and just like the Shidge piece I did you before it seems you bring out the best in my Pidge <3 I hope this ticks the hurt/comfort box for you hun!

“You’re a fool Lance.” Pidge can’t help but let the words fall from her mouth as she rummages through the small first aid kit they had managed to pick up on Olkarion. Since they had had to sacrifice the Castle of Lions they had all gotten better at administering first aid now that they no longer had the heal pods to rely on. Admittedly she was still pretty bad at it, but given that everyone else was busy either tending to themselves or someone else; she was the best that Lance was going to get.

“I know that, but why am I this time?” Lance winces as he moves his arm to let Pidge have a better look at the wound site. The Galran blasters that the Fire of Purification used were a lot stronger than the ones they had encountered before. It had been something that they had found out when Lance had been hit by one and it had burned through the Paladin armour like it was butter. And that had been merely a glancing blow. This time they had hit his shoulder head on and Lance could feel his skin still burning from the blast.

“There was no need for you to take that shot for me and you know that.” She can’t hide the pain in her voice at the fact Lance had gotten this injured. She knew that it had to hurt, it was already an angry red colour. A stark contrast to Lance’s dark brown skin. She didn’t like it.

“What, and let you get injured when we have no heal pods?” Pidge looks up from grabbing one of the small pots of heal cream they had to stare at Lance. Had he really just said that and meant it? He doesn’t look like he was joking and that starts a small fire in the depths of Pidge’s stomach. Did he really think that it was okay for him to get hurt?

“So, you thought that the better alternative was for you to get injured, when we have no heal pods?” She asks it as she starts to apply some of the cream to the patch of red skin. Okay, she may have pressed a bit harder than necessary but she was mad at him for saving her over himself. Even if from the looks of it the blaster would have wounded her just as badly.

“You’re more valuable to the team then I am Pidge.” Lance manages to get out before wincing as Pidge starts to bandage his shoulder up. He knew that she was upset, she never normally bandaged people up with her mouth set in such a tight line. She normally babbled to them the entire time to keep herself calm. But this time she seemed different. “You can hack stuff, and give us an advantage on the battlefield, all I seem to do is get in the way.” He finishes when she stands so that she can put the first aid kit away.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re an idiot.” Pidge looks at the brunet as he leans against the side of the Green Lion’s control panel. He looked ready to relax but she didn’t want to send him back to the Red Lion without telling him just how much of an idiot he was. He needed to know. “You’re a valuable member of this team and being reckless and getting injured doesn’t help any of us. Sure it gives you a cool scar but you don’t need that to be important to the team! You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep this up!” Her voice reaches a pitch that she wasn’t sure was possible and she looks away from Lance as he stands up to look at her. If she looked at him she was almost certain she would cry. Or punch him, that was a distinct possibility too.

“Pidge, we’re in a war, casualties happen.” He makes sure to keep his voice soft as he reaches out to touch her hand. He didn’t like the idea of dying in this war, but it was something he was prepared for if it did happen. Besides, he knew that the team would be able to continue without him. Keith could go back to piloting Red and they would be fine. Guess that was the bonus of having six Paladins and only five lions.

“Lance, I swear to God I will punch you.” Pidge draws herself up to her full height and pushes Lance against the wall of the Green Lion. She had thought that he knew better than what he was implying but now all she could think was how much of an idiot he was. “Do you really think that I want to think about you being a casualty in this war?!”

“Pidge… I…”

“No, listen to me Lance de la Fuente.” She keeps her hand pressed against his chest and takes a deep breath, knowing that once she starts talking she wasn’t going to stop until she had said all that she needed to say. “You are a valuable member of this team. You’re our sharpshooter, and a good diplomat when you’re not flirting with everything that has a heartbeat. You make sure that we all remember to take breaks. You make sure that Allura doesn’t overwork herself preparing for coalition meetings. You listen to Coran talk about Altea to make sure that he doesn’t feel homesick. You make sure that I sleep on a night rather than continuing to work on projects. You make Keith and Shiro remember to take things easy every now and again. You’re the only one that seems to be able to ease Hunk’s anxieties completely. You are valued and loved on this team Lance and if you weren’t here we would fall apart, so stop trying to get yourself killed.” She drops her hand from his chest once she’s finished talking and goes to walk away, only to squeak as Lance pulls her back.

“I know all that, it’s just easier to think of myself dying than it is to think of any of you dying.” He admits it quietly and when Pidge leans up to wipe his tears away; he blinks. He hadn’t realised that he had started crying at her kind words, but he isn’t surprised. He hadn’t expected anyone on the team to tell him that he was valued and loved, and even then; Pidge was the last person he would have expected.

“None of us are going to die.” She says it like it’s written in stone. Like she’s seen the future and she knows none of them are going to die. Lance wishes that he could be that confident in the outcome of the war. He wishes that he could be that confident that none of them would die. But war was unpredictable and violent. They’d been extremely lucky to get this far and only have Shiro die so far, even if he had come back thanks to the Black Lion. They wouldn’t have that luck again.

“You can’t see into the future Pidge.” His voice sounds so dejected and it makes her want to cheer him up. She didn’t like seeing him like this. She liked seeing Lance happy and full of life. She loved it when he was joking around with her and when she was teasing him with Hunk. She loved seeing him smile and laugh. And it’s as her thoughts start to catch up with her that Pidge realises why she had taken Lance getting injured on this mission particularly hard.

_She had a crush on Lance de la Fuente._

“Maybe I can’t, but I can give you something worth living for.” The instant that the words leave her mouth Pidge wants to hit herself. She didn’t know how to confess that she had a crush on him, but she knew that what she had just said was definitely not the way to do it. Clearly Matt had gotten all the knowledge of how to confess to a crush in their family.

“You can?”

“Yeah, I think I can.” She takes a deep breath before she chickens out and leans up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to the brunet’s cheek. Her hands are shaking at the obvious romantic gesture, but what was done couldn’t be undone, and judging by Lance’s flushed cheeks – he understood why she had done it. “Now come on, Hunk said he had managed to make burritos.” She flashes him a bit of a nervous grin before slipping her hand in his and leading him out of the Green Lion. The future was uncertain yes, but it seemed a little bit brighter now.


End file.
